


Masturbating is fun

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smutty ficlet. He masturbates and fantasizes. That's it. Just porn.





	Masturbating is fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is not how I intended my first fanfiction to go but, uh, here it is. Again, sorry for the trash. Also, they are both at least eighteen. Furthermore, I wrote and published this in under an hour so it's edited only by myself.

"F-fuck me M-milady!" Adrien choked out as the fantasy played in his head, enacted out in part by his own fingers pinching one of his nipples while he fingered himself with his other hand. In this particular fantasy involving Ladybug, one of many he wasn't ashamed to think about, she was perfectly accepting of his body and got right to work marking him as hers. Tying him up with her yoyo and drawing out moans from the simplest of things: biting his ear one second and whispering things about strap-ons and other toys the next. She trailed kisses from his ear down to his neck and bit down. He cried out but she continued to suck until, with a wet pop, she released him to admire her handiwork. 

"Do you want more?" She asked him. He nodded. "Good kitty." He moaned aloud, pumping his fingers harder and faster, as fantasy Ladybug gave him another hickey, and another, and another, and another, until it looked like he was wearing a pearl necklace but made of delicious purple bruises. Something he knew would never actually happen even if such a situation ever presented itself. She ran her gloved fingers down from his breasts to his hips, hard enough to leave scratch marks. He gasped as he hit his g-spot. Getting covered in discreet scratch marks, on the hand, was something which turned him on without fail. "I have such a filthy kitty." She purred before biting one of his nipples. He squeezed the one he was playing with even harder, moaning out loud again. Fantasy Ladybug, suddenly with a strap-on to match the rest of her costume, just grinned at him before she thrust it inside him without a word.

He came. His fantasy continued. Ladybug sucked the juices off his fingers as his now cum covered fingers rested almost heavy on his thigh. Or, the fantasy changed, she watched him suck his own fingers clean and called him a slut. He brought them to his lips and stuck with the image of Ladybug watching. It wasn't something he did often because he usually felt too weird about doing it, wiping his fingers clean on his sheets or thigh instead. At least he tasted good.

Adrien sighed, familiar thoughts already flooding in through his post-orgasm haze. Sure, Ladybug might be perfectly fine with him being trans but the odds that she would want to have sex with either him or Chat Noir seemed low, realistically. Though Chat Noir had a higher chance, of course, it wasn't like Adrien saw Ladybug very often. Chat Noir would probably see her in about half an hour on patrol. Not that she saw him as anything more than a crime fighting partner. He wasn't bitter, not really, Ladybug was too important to him to be bitter about something as trivial as sex. Adrien didn't move from his spot on his bed for a few minutes, waiting for the haze to dissipate before cleaning up. "I should probably take a shower." He said, moreso that Plagg would know it's alright to come out from wherever he hid this time. While it had taken awhile for Adrien to get used to being naked around the kwami, though it had never bothered the cheese loving spirit himself, Plagg was kind enough to make himself scarce when he wanted to masturbate. Adrien was very grateful, he didn't think he'd be able to do anything if Plagg just stared at him.

He shook his head, he didn't really want to think about it. But, unbidden thoughts of Ladybug watching him masturbate (both through his window and on his bed) came to mind. Maybe that shower was an even better idea than he thought. As he stood there, utterly naked and bathed in bright enough moonlight to see how wet he still was, to his absolute mortification, a knock rang out from his window. Ladybug, the real one, was at his window.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? I'm not sure. I guess it will depend on what you think. Also, Adrien is a wonderful trans boy and you can fight me on it. I'm nonbinary myself so this isn't some cis fetishaztion of trans bodies. Also, I'm not gonna lie, if someone masturbates to this I would consider it a job well done.


End file.
